The Special Girl
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Not continuing
1. Chapter 1

"Rin, I'll be back soon, okay? Stay here and stay quiet…"

The man said quietly, rocking his child's crib softly.

Rin was only a few months, her mother long gone.

This left her dad to get a job that was going to provide enough for the both of them.

And what did this man choose?

Cheating.

And when they finally figured out that they were cheated, they had no memory of his name.

And that was where he was off to now… To cheat another person.

…

He arrived at the ugly-looking shack, all rickety and looked sort of gross, but able to still stand.

He walked inside, greeted by a man with blonde(ish) hair.

"Oliver Kagamine," the man said, holding out his hand.

He hesitated, before saying his name.

"Kaito Shion, pleasure to meet you." The man with blue hair hastily replied, shaking his hand.

Kaito set the bag on the floor, taking out a big gold chunk.

The reason it was a chunk was because Oliver was an artist, and wanted to sculpt something gold, which would earn him his money back.

But the thing is, the gold wasn't real.

But just by looking at it, Oliver thought it was real.

Kaito handed him the chunk, which in return, was handed a sack filled with many stacks of yen piled inside.

Kaito nodded, and that was that.

He couldn't help but smirk when his back was turned, and got on his horse.

Oliver, clearly satisfied, returned to his home, and was greeted by his son.

His son was only 4, with blonde hair and a strong and brave personality.

For a 4 year old, he already could handle a dagger.

"Papa," the child said, smiling.

Oliver patted his head, and set the gold on the table, but when it hit the table, a hollow sound rang out.

Oliver looked at it in confusion, while his son stared at it in awe.

He knocked on it, the hollow sound, once again, filling the room.

He pounded a fist on the table, earning a strange look from his child.

"That cheat!" Oliver hissed.

He looked outside, and it was already dark.

It's too late to go out now, but he'll pay for that.

* * *

**This is just the prologue, and hopefully it's fixed now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito smiled as he cradled Rin closer to his chest, until a sudden abrupt knocking came to his door.

More like banging, actually. And it was rather loud.

Still holding his child, he walked over to the door, until it burst open on its own.

Out of fear, Kaito backed against the wall, holding on to Rin for dear life.

When his eyes focused, he saw the man he made a deal with yesterday.

_Damn… This is not good…_

Oliver was obviously angry, and one hand was in his pocket, clutching on to something.

A knife, clearly.

"I'm going to take something of yours, so that I can still walk away with _something._" He said rather calmly.

His eyes peered around the house, and they fell on some _real_ gold items.

_Something more valuable than gold should get him to learn._

Oliver's eyes rested on something close to Kaito, that was _very _valuable to him, and he pointed at it.

"_The child._"

Kaito's eyes widened.

"N-no! Take anything but Rin, please!" Kaito cried.

The child seemed rather calm, as the child she was, she wouldn't understand the situation.

"Then I'll sneak in here at night and kill both of you, is that better?" He hissed.

Kaito, tears threatening to spill, looked down at his child, and kissed her forehead, whispering the final words she'll ever hear from him in her ear.

"_I love you, stay safe._"

And with that, the child was handed over to Oliver, who smirked before riding off on his horse.

But Kaito was angry, swearing revenge on him.

/././././././../././././…././././././././././../../././././././././././../…./…./…./…..././././././././././././././././././././

Oliver's other son stared down at the baby questionably.

They had to use Len's, the name of Oliver's son, old baby items for her.

"Name?" Len asked finally.

"Rin, I think."

Oliver also stared at the child too, and noticed as Len's stare turned into a glare as Rin grabbed one of his bangs and pulled him, giggling as she did so.

"Rin, no!" Len growled in his manliest one he could muster.

Rin seemed to only giggle more, which made Oliver smile.

"Aw, she likes you."

Oliver had seemed to be making this like Rin has been his child forever.

But she hasn't, she was practically _kidnapped._

Rin didn't know this, though, and that's why Oliver totally 'forgot' about her being Kaito's child.

**(A few years from now.**

**Age of Rin: 5**

**Age of Len: 9**

**Age of Oliver- 35)**

Len watched with his arms crossed as Rin danced around the room happily.

He wasn't like that, and he had despised Rin since he was 5, knowing then that they weren't blood related.

Afterall, she was really a Shion, and he was a Kagamine.

But Oliver treated her as if she were a Kagamine, and Len had to do the same.

"_Len.._" His father called in his croaky voice.

Len quickly leaned off the wall, told Rin to stay put, and walked to his father's room.

"Yes, dad?" Len asked, shutting the door behind him.

He gasped, seeing his father _dying_ like that was a lot for him.

"D-dad?"

Len quickly rushed to his side.

"I'm sorry, Len. Rin shouldn't see this, so I called you instead.. Watch over Rin for me.. Don't let her go outside, don't let her talk to strangers without your supervision.. I'm afraid that her dad will… Come back and… take her away again.." He said, coughing in between words.

Len nodded.

"I understand…"

Oliver smiled at Len, before his eyes shut, and his shallow breathing ended.

The next day, people came and took away the body.

The last one stopped.

"Does this mean you need to be put in foster care?" He asked Len.

He gripped Rin's hand harder.

"No. It's fine, we can handle."

"But you're only-"

"Age doesn't matter, in my opinion. I got this handled, so please, leave."

The man nodded, and left.

Len turned to his younger sister, who was hiding her eyes in her sleeve.

"You okay Rin?"

She nodded.

"So you understand what happened?"

She nodded again.

"Big brother will take care of me now, right?" She sniffled.

"Yeah. So cheer up, it'll be alright, okay?"

He smiled at her, but still trying to maintain his manly face.

Rin giggled at this.

"Okay, then I'll be happy!"

* * *

**Kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke,**

**another chapter done.**

**I have to admit, I may be more descriptive and detailed in this one!**

**I hope you like it too, but if you don't, feel free to criticize****on whatever needs to be fixed!**

**Thanks~**


	3. Chapter 3

"But Leeeeeeen~" Rin replied, putting a pout on her face.

Her 15 year old brother looked down at her coldly, and proceeded to the door, his 12 year old sister following.

Len's birthday hadn't come yet, so it seemed like a 3 year age difference, but truly, it was 3 and a half.

"_NO! _Rin, how many times do I have to explain this to you? You. Are. Not. Allowed. Out. Side."

Rin groaned.

"Jerk! I'll go outside if I _want to!"_

Sassy Rin: Activated.

Seriously Angry Len: Activated.

She reached for the door, but her brother grabbed her arm.

"_No means no!" _He hissed.

She jumped back, startled.

"I.. I don't get why I can't…." She whispered unhappily.

"It's dangerous-"

"_But you go out there __**everyday!**_" She shouted.

"Because I can _handle myself,_ you can't!"

She glared angrily at him, receiving another one back.

It was like a glaring contest or something.

If it was, Rin lost first.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Len sighed.

"Just… Stay inside Rin, I'm not kidding."

She nodded slowly, as he shut the door behind him.

"Pssh. As if. I'll go when you're sleeping~!"

**( )**

Rin peered into Len's room, and saw he was fast asleep.

Slipping on a hood, she left the house.

After shutting to door, she took in her environments.

The moon was full and beautiful, emitting the only light that shed on the town. The dark blue sky was full of shining stars, capturing the beauty of the night.

She walked down the smooth dirt roads carefree, just inspecting everything that she saw.

Rin noticed nobody was out and about at night.

_Expected, especially considering how late it is._

After having enough fun, she walked back, but was roughly pinned to the wall by some stranger.

"Haha.. Uhm.. Please let go…" Rin whimpered, freaked out by this sudden appearance.

"Why _hello there,_" the person snickered, their face awfully close to hers.

"L-l-let go…" She stuttered.

He was about to kiss her neck, and in her mind she kept wishing for something to stop him-

and it did.

He suddenly shrieked, his body going into convulsions as he lay on the ground.

Rin, tears streaming down her face, ignored this and ran straight home.

Upon opening the door and closing it shut behind her, she saw her brother send a death glare at her.

"_Where the hell have you been?_" He spat at her.

Ignoring his rudeness, she clung herself to him, sobbing into his shirt.

Len, stunned by her actions, pushed her off of him after a while. Only because he didn't wanna seem heartless.

She seemed a little calmed down when he did.

"Did something happen while you were out?" Len asked, the last 3 words were said with a little anger.

"G-g-guys are _evil…_" She said silently.

Len's eyes widened at her.

"Bah-Wha- Who? Did they.. They didn't do anything, right?"

Rin shook her head, lying right to his face.

Well, they didn't get the chance to do anything.

"_Rin!" _He hissed, shaking her shoulders.

"Y-yeah?"

"Why did you go outside in the first place? I could've swore I told you not to!" He shouted.

She flinched at his words.

"I-I-I… I just wanted to know why you didn't allow me outside.."

"For the same reasons for what happened tonight!"

Rin looked down at the ground, feeling bad for disobeying her brother.

"Okay… I'll go to bed now.."

Len watched as she disappeared down the hallway, and he heard a door lock.

"Good so she's in her room…"

He went down the hallway, also, but heard a door lock again.

"Hmm?"

He could hear the giggles of his sister, as he tried to open his door-

but Rin had locked it.

Len spun around and banged on her door.

"_RIIIIIINNNN!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to make this one long. You're welcome! 3**

* * *

"Len! We gotta leave, now!" Rin shouted, slamming the door behind her and out of breath.

"What? Why..?"

?

Just a few hours before, Rin had gone out in the daylight this time.

As she walked about, a small gathering of the village was there, a boy of… It looked like 16.

"_And suddenly-" _The boy stopped talking, spotting Rin.

She watched silently as he pointed straight towards her.

"_That's the witch!" _He shouted.

Rin watched in horror as they turned around.

If only the 'never judge a book by its cover' statement applied there, because when they saw Rin dressed in a hood, they started shouting angry words at her, and ran.

She turned around quickly, fleeing to her house.

And that's where it takes place now.

**( )**

"Hmm?"

Len looked up to Rin, an eyebrow raised questionably.

Before he knew it, she grabbed his ear.

"_I said we gotta leave!"_

Swatting her hand away and cradling his ear, he stood up.

"Why? What did you do..?"

Then, it just fazed Len that she was outside, not sleeping in late.

"You're not supposed to go outside!"

"Well, I wanted to!" Rin pouted.

Len shook his head angrily.

"What did you do?!"

Rin cowered, because with his anger, he seemed like a skyscraper.

"They called me a witch, for some odd reason…"

He tilted his head to the side.

"A witch?"

He heard banging from the kitchen window, signaling they had already reached their house.

"Nice going!"

Rin wanted to grab everything she held dear to her, but Len grabbed her arm.

"There's no time, we gotta go!"

Len's grip tightened on her arm as he burst through the front door.

Looking to his left, many people were making their way to their house.

"Staring isn't helping…" She whispered.

"I know!" He hissed at her.

So, they ran out of the town.

The hot sun burned down on them as they ran, making it harder for them to get far.

After a while, during sunset, of continuous running, Rin fell, taking Len with her.

She laid her head in the soft grass, ignoring her brother.

Until he thumped her upside the head.

"What the hell do you want?!" She snapped.

"I said we have to keep moving."

"Whyyyyyy?" Rin groaned.

As if a message to her, her stomach rumbled.

"That's why."

Rin stayed for a few more seconds before sitting up.

She looked at her brother, who was tired, too.

"I'm surprised we didn't have a heat stroke…" She muttered.

_SLAP_

Crying out, Rin cradled her arm.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" _She hissed at Len.

"It's all _your_ fault! If you hadn't gone out last night, this shit wouldn't have happened!"

She looked down.

"After my dad died, there were some things he loved that I would've liked to take with me, but you know what?! I couldn't, because we didn't have _time!_ And you wouldn't understand because you're not-"

Len shut his mouth quickly, almost spilling that she wasn't related to him at all.

"I'm not what?" She whispered.

He noticed something gleaming in the moonlight that was spilling off her cheek.

Sighing, he stood up.

"Let's just go."

Rin sat there, silently letting the tears drip onto her legs.

She made no effort or attempt to get up, ashamed of herself for bringing all of this upon him.

"Rin, I can't carry you. We're both tired, and my legs are going to give out, but I'm trying because that's the only thing to do right now."

She stood up, her head hung low.

"Stay here…" She said to him.

"You can't just-"

Stomping her foot, she finally looked up at him.

"I said stay here, dammit!"

Len glared at her for a minute, before sitting back on the grass.

"Whatever you're going to do, make it fast."

Rin walked to the lit-up town, and noticed something peculiar was going on tonight.

Banners and Lanterns all strung up near the entrance of the town, and many were about tonight.

People laughing and enjoying themselves were visible the second you entered the special nighting.

"A carnival," Rin breathed.

She always read about the carnivals, but due to her father and brother's rules, she couldn't ever go outside, which means no carnivals.

She peered at the many booths all in a big circle around the town.

One booth full of cakes and food caught her eye, and she made her way towards it.

Upon finding the price, she clenched her fists in frustration.

She spun around on her heel, and looked around once more.

Her eyes met with a booth that everyone passed carelessly.

Walking towards it, she hugged herself.

With the burning hot daylight, and the chilly nights, she couldn't decide which was worse.

She walked into the booth, and found boxes under the counter, and started to set up something with the items at hand.

**( )**

Rin stared at her work in awe, and fixed the costume on her body.

Most people fell for fortune-telling, right?

She placed the crystal ball in front of her, and sat on the comfortable and fancy red chair.

The crystal ball swirled up with a very light purple fog.

Rin shrugged at this, guessing that it was supposed to do that.

She told every customer good things, but some had to be bad, otherwise suspicion would be drawn.

Rin smiled happily at all the yen she had collected; enough to feed her and her brother for weeks.

The carnival seemed to be closing, and when she reached to pull the board off, a boy appeared right in front of her.

"If you don't mind," he said in a soft voice, "I'd like you to tell me my fortune."

Rin, after stumbling back, studied the boy's appearance.

He looked as old as her brother, but with waaaay darker hair. As in black.

His black shirt matched his hair, and he wore jeans with it.

As for his shoes, they copied his hair and shirt.

"Sure… But I won't make you pay.." She said gently, hoping the fear wouldn't sound in her voice.

He made his way to the small table in front of her, and sat down.

Normally, she wouldn't touch the ball, and her hands would hover above it, moving in an up and down slow pattern.

But her hand hit it by mistake, and her eyes widened upon seeing _actual_ things in the ball.

She laughed nervously, because the boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"In a few days time, you will be m-m…"

Rin seemed more freaked out as the words went on.

"_Murdered_.. I-in your own home…"

She gasped, as the fog went out in the ball, and she stood up abruptly.

"I've gotta go.."

Ripping off the costume (she had her clothes underneath it) and shoving the money into her pocket, she started to run out of the booth.

"Oi, hold on a second!" The boy yelled, grabbing her arm.

She turned her head to look at him.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

Rin blinked a few times.

_Why did she?_

"I.. Sorry… I don't know, to be honest… I've been telling people fake fortunes all day, but.. That one didn't seem fake to me."

After staring at each other in awkward silence, he started to laugh.

Which freaked Rin out _very_ much.

"Then if I'll be murdered in _my_ own home, I'm going to be following you."

…

Protective Brother+ Random Guy with Rin= Somebody dies, most likely the random guy.

"No!" Rin shouted.

She gulped.

"My brother will kill you!"

He snickered.

"I'd like to see him try."

Rin tried to pry his arm off, but couldn't.

So after staring at him in disbelief, she sighed.

"Okay.. You can… But don't say anything stupid to my brother!"

He nodded, and followed her.

She snatched a lantern off the string, and started to leave the town, when the boy stopped her.

"Uhm.. We're leaving the town…"

Rin nodded.

"We.. Uhm.. Left my town, and we've been travelling for awhile, so we are kind of out here.."

He nodded, and they continued.

Of course, until the clumsy side of Rin kicked in, and she tripped on his foot, and since he was grasping her arm, he went down with her, and the lantern rolled out of her hand.

Len suddenly awoke to a light object hitting his leg.

He picked up the lantern questionably.

Assuming Rin probably rolled it to him, he walked forward, and saw a heap on the ground, but walking closer to it, it wasn't a heap.

Rin's face heated up, finally seeing what was going on by a sudden light.

The boy above her laughed nervously.

He was straddling her, making her feel very awkward.

The boy finally got off of her, and looked to see where the light was.

Rin cursed silently under her breath, before clearing her throat.

"L-len.. T-this is.."

"Rei." The boy cut in, helping Rin stand up.

Rin cowered behind Rei's back upon seeing Len's angry I'm-about-to-kick-your-ass face.

"Well then I'll tell them to put that on your tombstone," Len growled.

"Len!" Rin cut in. Gently enough not to make her brother more angry, but loud enough to get his attention.

"It was an accident.. I-I tripped over his foot."

"Doesn't explain why he was _that_ close to you."

Rin gulped.

"I got some money!" Rin said quickly, shoving the money into her brother's hands and taking the lantern.

It didn't help matters, it made it worse.

"_That's what you did?! He paid you to do dirty things for him?!"_

Len's fist was already starting to rise.

"No! There was a carnival, you sicko, and I made money at a booth! When I told him a fortune, he said he would follow me to prevent the bad things I told him to not happen to him, _andsincehegrabbedmyarmandwouldn'tletgo _until I told him he could tag along…"

Len glared at _her _now.

"Why?!"

She whimpered, and cowered even more.

"I have my ways…" Rei said with a smirk, defending Rin.

Rin tugged on his shirt.

"I told you not to say anything stupid," she whispered.

"I didn't," he whispered back.

Rin, looking to her brother, now stepped in front of him.

"He didn't _do_ anything to me."

Len glanced from Rei to Rin, the glare never leaving his face.

"Fine," he sighed.

Rin jumped happily.

"Good! And I'm hungry, so let's go!"

Rin exclaimed happily.

When Rin was a little bit ahead, Len leaned over to Rei.

"I swear, if you hurt Rin, you won't live another half-hour."

Rei laughed.

"You can try. Nonetheless, I wouldn't lay a finger on her."

Rei smirked, and idea popping into his head to make her brother more mad.

"Except for when I kiss her, you can't stop me."

Man, you should've seen how angered Len was by this.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin walked through the halls sleepily, glaring at the light that burst through the windows.

She walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

In a blurred swirl, two figures were gathered at the end of the stairs, which, she approached cautiously.

"Good morning, dear brother. Misteeer… Rei…"

She squinted her eyes at the unknown person, recalling last night's events.

The two boys stood there, staring at each other in complete silence.

Oops, I meant more like _glaring._

Until Len turned his attention towards her.

"Brush your hair, mop head," he told her in a rude manner.

Rin patted her hair, realizing it stuck up in almost every place.

"I think it looks fine," Rin replied, grinning happily.

"So, what have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Okaay.. Then I'll go take a shower, if that's okay by you, Rei."

Rei, still glaring at Len, turned his gaze towards Rin and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Sure."

She went upstairs, after telling Len not to hurt him, and took one quick shower, and running towards the room she was allowed to stay in quickly.

Mainly because Rei seeing her in just a towel would make her embarrassed beyond imagination.

Rin dug through the girly, I mean _really_ girly clothes, hoping to find something not so… 5 year-old-ish.

The reason girly clothes were up in _this_ room was because Rei had a sister, who went to live with her grandmother, who lived a little far from here.

After slipping on something decent, she reached for the doorknob, but the click of a gun stopped her.

"Don't move and I won't shoot."

Rin slowly turned around, visibly shaking.

"Why is it you, hm? The one who's born with the gift? I wanted it forever, and where I come from, you were praised by having such powers."

"I don't-"

"Shush!" The girl spat back, causing Rin to be quiet.

The girl wore something similar to some kind of ninja suit, except for the mouth piece. Her long and blue pigtails stuck out.

"You'll come with me, and I'll transfer your powers to me, and I'll let you go free. But if you try and leave, I'll shoot you regardless."

Rin's head still spun with confusion.

Having no idea what this girl was talking about, Rin spoke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss."

The girl laughed, as if Rin just said a joke.

"Please, I watched you yesterday night, with Rei? That crystal ball was just a glass ball on some decorative slate. The only way for you to actually tell fortunes is for you to have 'the gift.'"

Rin shook her head.

"I told _fake_ fortunes-"

"You said yourself that the one you told Rei didn't seem fake," the girl interrupted.

Rin reached for the doorknob, and the girl, from a few yards in the room, held the gun to her head.

"Don't you move, Rin _Shion._"

Rin stopped in her actions, curious as to why she called her that.

"What do you mean, 'Shion?' My last name is Kagamine."

The girl laughed again, so hard that she clutched her stomach.

Rin had enough of this girl, she obviously had the wrong person.

So she reached for the doorknob.

_BANG!_


	6. Chapter 6

Rin opened her eyes, wondering why she wasn't dead.

She spun around quickly, curious as to why she wasn't harmed at all.

_Oh good gracious!_

She rushed over to the body, unmoving on the floor, a shallow breath hardly audible.

"_See…? I.. I sh-ot you… But the bullet turned directions…"_

Rin, listening to the girl, didn't notice that she was weakly raising the gun.

But before she pulled the trigger, her hand dropped, and she stopped breathing.

"H-how?" Rin whispered.

_Could that really have been me..?_

Rin's eyes caught a paper sticking out of her pocket, and she picked it up.

_Veteran care center helper: Miku_

_Current Patients: Ted XXX Piko XXX Kaito XXX_

_Location: XXXX XXX XXXXXX_

The door burst open, and she shoved it into a pocket quickly.

"Holy-"

"Who's that?"

Rin stood up, and faced the two.

"She.. She came in here, and…" She paused, because she didn't know if she should tell them or not. She didn't believe it herself, and the only way to find out is to visit those 3 patients, because one of them had to tell her about Rin.

"And..?" Len said, interrupting her thoughts.

"She shot _at_ me, so I grabbed the gun from her… And this is where it ended up…"

Len and Rei, after processing her words thoroughly, pulled Rin out of the room and shut the door.

"We need to leave…" Rei stated, glancing back at the door.

Rin nodded.

"I know where, too."

"Oh? And where?" Len asked, making it sound like a rhetorical question.

Rin, already have memorised the location, told them the town.

"That's not far.. It's the next town to our right."

She nodded happily, and told Rei to location, and he led the way.

**( )**

By the time they arrived, it was back to the cold and dark night.

They already packed some food from Rei's house, and when they passed the entrance to the town, Rin starting leading.

"Rin," Len cut in, matching her pace (Rei did the same), "you seem to have a certain place you want to go to, so what is it?"

Rin tensed up at the question.

"Somewhere…" She replied happily.

"No, I'm serious."

"Well I am, too!"

When the building was in sight, she held her arms out to stop them.

"Stay here, and wait for me.."

Len grabbed her arm angrily.

"Rin, you can't just go off on your own! You're only 13!"

"Yeah? And you're 16, so what?"

"Don't '_So What' _me! Going off on your own isn't smart!"

Rin purposely stomped on his foot, making him blister in fury.

"I'll be _fine_! I promise, only 5 minutes, and you can come looking for me if I don't return."

Len, after glaring at his sister, sighed and gave up.

"5 minutes, mkay?"

Rin nodded, and ran off, desperate to get there.

She looked over the large building.

There must've been like, 10 floors! Not to mention the first floor looked pretty large from the outside.

She walked up to the double doors, and a woman in a nurse suit asked for an I.D, of which, Rin handed her Miku's.

"Yes, but you are not her, where is she?"

"She.. Told me to check on her patients because she would be gone for awhile, so she gave me her I.D.!" Rin exclaimed, making up a quick lie.

After the woman checked Rin for weapons, she let her proceed.

"Ted and Piko are asleep at the moment, so it's best if you go see Kaito! But.. Please be kind, he lost something important many years ago.."

_Lost something important..? _

Rin nodded, and climbed the agonizing stairs to the 5th floor, where she stepped inside the room quickly.

She spotted a Blue-haired man with his back turned, and he was rummaging through a cabinet.

"Miku..? Isn't it late for you to be-"

He stopped as he faced Rin.

Now that she could see him, he looked in his 30s, and his clothes were all messed up.

She started to grow uneasy as he just stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Your.. Your name, Miss?"

"I.. I'm Rin, sir."

Without question, the man pulled her into a tight embrace, no telling of when he'd let go.

"Rin! You don't know how happy I am to see you again!"

Rin just stood there in shock, no clue of what was going on.

"Is.. Is your last name 'Shion?'" She asked, the question nagging her since Miku called her it.

"It is."

"Then.. Am I…?"

"If you'll sit down with me," he said, letting go of her, "I'll tell you _all that happened._"

Rin had a choice to leave at this moment, or listen and find out what's going on.

Curiosity swelling, she sat down with him, and listened to everything he had to say.


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what? So I'm not Len's sister?"

The man, who told her his name was Kaito, shook his head sadly.

"Oliver never was my dad..?"

He shook his head again.

"Was I ever born with powers?" She blurted out.

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of."

Rin laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just wondering…"

She stood up.

"I've gotta get going…"

Rin felt she had been betrayed, that Len and Oliver had always lied to her. Always acted like she really was a sister. But that could've been the answer as to why Len was always hard on her.

"You can't go!" Kaito quickly said, standing up. "We just reunited!"

She smiled sadly at him.

"I know, but I promise to come visit you, often.. Dad.."

The word 'Dad' to her had sounded so foreign by now. She hadn't used that word in forever.

Kaito hugged her again before letting her leave, and she slowly walked down the stairs, but then.. She glanced at the clock.

_Oh boy.. Len's gonna kill me.. My 5 minutes were up 10 minutes ago!_

She was starting to sprint down the stairs, but stopped.

"I shouldn't be in a hurry.. In fact, I don't wanna see him _ever_ again!"

Rin slowly opened the double doors, and walked slowly outside, until her arm was grabbed.

"Good! A last minute showgirl! I need you for a minute, and don't worry! You'll do fine!"

Before she could ask any questions, Rin was dragged off to a room near a lit-up stage, surrounded by people.

She was forced into clothes, and her hair and face were messed with, as make-up and some weird style was put in her hair.

"Wait! Why do you need me?!" Rin asked, wincing as her hair felt like it was being ripped out.

"Our other stage girl just got sick! We need a replacement, and you fit the job!"

"You mean I look like her?"

"No, you're young and fragile! So you fit it!"

Rin was told what she had to do, and was pushed onstage, where she did what she was told.

Of course, she continuously said she wouldn't do it until they promised her a large amount of yen.

After finishing, she bowed to the cheering crowd, but spotted two familiar faces, one, obviously Len, looked angry.

She hurried off the stage, and was handed the yen they owed her, but she had to hurry and get out of here before Len could find her.

Rin continuously said "Thank You" to the people backstage who told her she did wonderful, and pushed past the people who had to do their act.

She ran into a quiet room, where nobody was in, and ripped the ridiculous clothes off, and put on the clothes she wore before.

**(Len)**

"Where did she go?" Len growled, snapping Rei out of his thoughts.

"I think she went to the dressing room beside the other dressing room."

Len stopped himself from punching Rei in the face.

"Wow! That's doesn't help _at all! _There's two dressing rooms?!"

Rei whacked Len upside the head.

"Yes, I'll lead you."

Len muttered curses under his breath, and followed Rei.

A teal-haired boy was rushing past the crowd, seeming to be going where they were.

"Len…" Rei said, stopping Len from going any further.

"What?"

"That kid, I think the one you were staring at, just went into the room where Rin is.."

Len steamed at this, and shoved Rei forwards, and they ran, until a dreadful sight appeared before them.

"Go! Don't let him get away!"

Without anything else to be said, they sprinted after the teal-haired boy who was running off with Rin over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not uploading the next chapter; I lost internet for awhile. So I just wrote it down on notepad to upload it later. So that's the reason for thoughts being in quotation marks and not italic. Or anything else I do. I'll upload again soon~!**

* * *

Rin's Pov (Special):

"I-I don't know!"

I curled into the scared little person I was.

I was visibly shaking, and his shadow looming over me was not helping.

"I heard you say something about her, where is she?!" He shouted at me.

He looked so much like Miku, so I was guessing he was related to her or something.

"How do you not know?! You are apparently, according to you, her 'closest friend,' so where is she?!"

I gripped my legs as I pulled them to my chest.

"I... I don't know..." I replied again, making him more angry.

"Stop lying to me!"

"Get. Away. From. Her." A voice growled behind him.

Swearing to himself, the teal-haired boy turned around, and I let my eyes travel around him.

"No.. Not him.." I whispered to myself.

I watched them carefully as I crawled slowly to the corner, where I could run off.

But, of course, the teal-haired boy grabbed my arm.

"You're not off the hook," he snarled at me.

"Then please... Keep him away from me..." I whispered into his ear, nodding towards Len.

His eyes filled with anger mixed into one of confusion.

"What? Why..?"

I shook my head, prying my arm from his grasp.

"I can't tell you..."

Before he could say anything else, my bro- LEN! Len, *cough*, tackled him to the ground.

I used this quick time to stand up and run off, getting as far away as I could.

I couldn't stop to take a breath, for fear they could be close behind.

So I kept running, until I collided into somebody in dark clothing, and it was lights out.

"Mmm..."

I opened my eyes abruptly, my eyes darting around the room.

My eyes landed on a man in the corner, shuffling through items in a cabinet.

Blinking a few times, I studied what predicament I was in.

I was on a bed, but luckily, wasn't strapped down.

Sitting up, I had questions for this person.

"What am I doing here?!" I asked in an angry manner.

"I brought you here," he said without even looking up.

"Why?!" I snapped. "I don't know you! This.. This is kidnapping!"

A smirk crossed the man's face.

"Exactly. Smart girl."

Then, I started doing it again.

Shaking nonstop, scared to the core.

But I knew I had to get out of here, who knew what he would do?!

I threw off the covers, and readied myself to get up and run.

But then, a stinging pain hit my leg, and I cried out.

"No leaving!" The man snapped.

He had a whip in his hand, and I suppose that's what he just hit me with.

"I'll do what I want!" I shouted at him.

Another sting ran up my leg, as the slap sounded pretty loud in my ear.

I had to bear the pain, I just had to! I needed to get of here ASAP, so I have to tough it out.

Suddenly, my head started to spin, and the next thing I know is that I'm staring at some weird gem to my left.

It was beside the bed on the end table; a glowing green and black gem.

If I run out with it, it may be of use.. That's why my brain focused on it right?!

Getting up quickly, I snatched it off the soft open small treasure chest it was in.

"Oi! Give that back, NOW!" The man practically screamed at me.

"Aha! This must mean something to him!" I thought.

I ran out of the room, and met a garage-looking room, and the garage slider door was closed!

Luckily, my eyes spotted a small opening at the bottom of it.

Clutching the gem harder in my arms, I quickly slid under the small opening, and met a long and narrow passage way.

At the end, you had the option to go right or left.

So, going by the hand I write with, I went left; But to my misfortune, met a dead end.

I looked back to see if going left ended up somewhere, but it was also closed off.

Someone came into sight, so I couldn't turn back. So I kept backing up... Until my back hit the wall.

I clutched the gem harder, until I felt the edges cutting my skin.

"Got nowhere to run now, huh?"

Every footstep he took towards me was agonizing, filled with tortue.

I looked around, hoping to find something to get me out of here.

But instead, my eyes met a big mural.

"That.. That's me..." I whispered to myself, looking at the two figures.

I was in a pink ball gown, and a man was behind me, his arms around me.

But, that's when I noticed the smilarity between that guy, and the kidnapper.

"Give me it," a voice growled.

That's when my attention snapped to the guy standing directly in front of me.

"No!" I snapped back at him.

His palms slammed onto the wall beside me, trapping me in.

"Leave me alone-!"

"Face it," he interrupted, "according to that mural, we're supposed to be together."

"No!" I cried, shaking my head, "it doesn't work like that!"

I ducked under his arm and ran down the passage way again.

Seeing as I was trapped, nowhere to go, I ran down the original passageway that led to the building.

But I tripped on a crack in the concrete, and the gem went flying into a strange soft patch of grass.

"Ow... Ouch.." I muttered, blood leaking out of a scrape in my arm.

I was on my stomach on the hot pavement, and I started to crawl towards it.

When it was in arm reach, I was slammed all the way back onto the pavement, the man straddling me on my back.

"Get off!" I screamed at him, desperate to reach the gem.

"You're so much trouble! I'll have to fix that..."

My eyes widened as I heard him draw a knife.

I have to reach it! I have to reach it!

And I have to be quick about it!

I did my best to extend my arm under his strength, which was hard, especially with me shaking as I am.

Finally, my hand rested on it, but not before the knife dug into my foot.

I started screaming; the pain was terrible!

After he had cut up my right foot pretty bad, he laughed, and reached to do the next one.

I quickly kicked him with the foot he hadn't cut yet, and got up quickly.

Crying in pain when I stepped with the foot that was cut, I slid under the garage gate.

I stood on one foot for a minute, figuring out what to do. Then, my eyes noticed some weird tiny black tunnel that led, who knows where,

and hopped quickly over to it, the gem in my hand.

But, this thing wasn't here before, and I don't know where it leads. But I glanced behind me, and saw the man slip under the gate,

a malicious smile on his face.

Taking a risk, I slid into the tunnel, my foot burning in unimaginable pain the whole time.

`-=`-`=-`=-`1=`1-`1-=`-=1-`=``=-`=-`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=``=``=`=`=`=``==`=`=`=`=

I was thrown out onto the hot pavement, and I looked behind me, but found a regular wall, no signs of a tunnel ever being there.

I then craddled my foot, which was covered in my crimson red blood, then, it struck me. I no longer had the gem.

Suddenly forgetting my foot, yet, still feeling the pain, I searched frantically for it. Then, my finger got cut on a sharp edge, and I looked

at the item. I heaved a sigh of relief, because the gem had grown small, and was attached to a keychain on the belt to my shorts.

That's also when I noticed my blood was pooring onto the pavement; I needed help really badly.

Leaning against the wall for support, I hopped on one foot, but noticed the familiar surroundings.

"Len.." I whispered.

It was true that I didn't want to see him, not after he had lied to me all these years. But I didn't neccessarily want to die either... Not with

me having a large chance of actually having 'the gift' people spoke of.

But then, my vision blurred.

"No... Please... Let me go on! I can't give up!" I yelled to myself in my head.

I grew tired, I was going to faint here, wasn't I?

So I slumped to the ground, and leaned against the wall.

It wouldn't hurt to just sleep here for awhile... Maybe Len and Rei will find me...? Or maybe my dad...

"Rin!"

I turned my head to the side, looking as if I was in a daze.

Len, Rei... And.. The teal-haired guy? I was waiting to hear the story when I wake up...

"My... foot..." The words quietly came out of my mouth as Rei picked me up.

As I shut my eyes, I could only hear the continous yelling in my ears.


	9. Not continuing

Sorry, but I won't be finishing this series.

Due to me losing internet and not being able to pay it for quite a while, I wrote all my chapters down in notepad.

And I had soo many chapters (all to the end) for this story, and I didn't save them before we had a power outage, and all

of my chapters were no longer there. (If you're wondering, I had them all up at once, because I was encouraged

to write fast by my friend, and so I didn't close any tabs I had up. Or save them. WORST. DECISION. EVER!)

And I have no motivation or encouragement to go back and redo ALL OF THOSE CHAPTERS!

Yes, but I am going to start a new series! (Hooray!) So please forget about this one. Laterz!


End file.
